The subject matter disclosed herein relates to drain tools, and more specifically, to tools used in draining fluids from chambers and/or conduits.
Various fluid systems include conduits and/or chambers used to store and deliver a variety of fluids. For example, gasification systems may include a plurality of pipes useful for heat transfer, such as the pipes included in a syngas cooler. The fluid may need to be removed and/or replaced for maintenance, cold weather conditions, or a variety of other reasons. Unfortunately, the fluid may be under pressure, thereby complicating and increasing the time required to drain the fluid.